realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tibbit
A curious race, tibbits are quick of mind and body, no matter what form they take. Tibbits possess a unique trait to shift from a small human looking form to a form that looks like a house cat. They spend most of their time in this second form because it lets them get closer to others and listen to their conversations without being stopped – not that they would ever do anything with this information, they just want to be in the know. To most they will always seem cool, distant, and slightly arrogant – as if sharing some inside joke – but don't let this fool you. They make great allies, for, as much as they will complain about others' needs and tend towards laziness, they will be found protecting their friends until the end if danger arises. Unlike changelings, tibbits do not garner the same reputation as horrible spies. In part this is because they cannot necessarily impersonate others, but mainly because anyone who knows a tibbit knows how horrible of a spy they make. Tibbits will often listen to conversation, moving from group to group, until they hear something that interests them – and will promptly shift on the spot so they can join in. While it works for adventurers sometimes, most of the time it results in a surprised company that shoo them away. In short, they are not seen as malicious, merely annoyances. In their cat form, tibbits are indistinguishable from any common breed of house cat, or even a mix. However, when in humanoid form their eyes and hair color remains the same, and some distinctive marks may pass in between forms as well. They otherwise look like short humans with slightly pointed ears. They are dark skinned and they have extremely thick hair. Most keep their hair short regardless of gender, but in some cities where it is the fashion they may grow their hair longer than usual. Racial Traits Monstrous Humanoid (shapeshifter): As monstrous humanoids, tibbits are immune to spells that affect only humanoids. (Tibbits, of course, would be horrified to learn that they are classified as "monstrous.") They also have the shapeshifter subtype. +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength: Tibbits are small and relatively weak, but they have a cat's quick reflexes and fluid agility. Small: As a Small creature, a tibbit gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but she uses smaller weapons than humans use, and her lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium creature. Tibbit base land speed is 20 feet. Darkvision: Tibbits can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and Tibbits can function just fine with no light at all. Feline Transformation: At will, as a standard action, a tibbit can transform into a house cat. This effect is similar to the spell polymorph but with a number of key changes. In cat form, the tibbit becomes size Tiny. Her size bonus to Armor Class and on attack rolls increases to +2, and her size bonus on Hide checks becomes +8. She gains a +10 bonus to her land speed. A tibbit suffers a -8 penalty to Strength (minimum 3) but gains a +2 bonus to Dexterity. A tibbit gains natural claw and bite attacks in her feline form. A tibbit's claws deal ld2 points of damage and her bite deals ld3 points of damage. With a full attack, she can attack twice with her claws at her full attack bonus and once with her bite with a -5 penalty. A tibbit does not gain additional attacks due to a high base attack bonus when in cat form. A tibbit can transform from a cat back to her humanoid form as a full-round action. She must wait 1 hour to turn back into a cat after reverting to her humanoid form. A tibbit's equipment usually transforms to become part of her cat body. She loses the benefits of any weapons, shields, armor, or robes she wears or carries. Items that require a physical apparatus to function, such as a ring or a pair of boots, shift to adopt a form suitable to a cat, such as a collar or anklet and continue to provide their benefits. A tibbit's cat form is unable to speak or use her paws to manipulate fine objects. She cannot cast spells with a verbal or somatic component, use scrolls, or otherwise activate magic items. While in cat form, a tibbit gains the scent ability. A tibbit slain in cat form reverts to her humanoid form after 1 round. Any spell that reveals the true nature of a creature under the effects of polymorph shows the truth behind a tibbit's cat guise. Spells that reveal magical auras but do not penetrate a polymorph spell reveal nothing special about a tibbit in cat form. Aside from the changes noted here, a tibbit's abilities and game statistics otherwise remain the same. Note that anyone spotting a tibbit in cat form has a difficult time recognizing the feline as a tibbit. +2 racial bonus on all Spot checks. Tibbits have keen eyes. +2 racial bonus on all Jump and Escape Artist checks. Like their feline cousins, tibbits are quick, nimble, and lithe. Automatic Languages: Common and Feline. The Feline language is spoken by all tibbits and cats with an Intelligence of 3 or higher, allowing a tibbit to use the Diplomacy skill against such felines. This language is part of the felines' racial heritage. Other races cannot master it, nor can they use spells such as tongues to communicate with cats. Bonus Languages: Any. Tibbits travel far and wide and their curiosity pushes them to learn a number of languages. Favored Class Rogue: Tibbits excel at keeping a low profile and finding secrets, two tasks for which the rogue is ideally suited. Category:Monstrous humanoids